Xetha
Biography Appearance Personality Romantic Interest Lea/Axel Xetha and Luxia robbed the Sunset City Bank when they were confronted by Organization XIII. Xanthous, a Nobody who thought his attraction more apparent, sneaked up on her prompting the villainess to hex him into the ground. Pressured to attack Axel by Luxia, Xanthous instead unleashed signs to proclaim his love such as a monster bear hug and a flower grenade much to the Nether Queen's confusion. Xetha used the distraction to successfully escape capture and presumably reunited with her teammate once they managed to escape. Xanthous tracked Xetha to the Royalkiss Diner where he took photos of her without her knowledge. He was eventually spotted by Xetha who used a table to propel him onto the roof in order to resume their training. She confronted him about tracking her which he admitted to and revealed a gift, shooting a device which the villainess presumed to be a bomb. However, she discovered blueberry pie and tasted it with caution before asking how Xanthous knew the dessert was her favorite. After he revealed that he knows everything about her, Xetha remarked it was creepy in a romantic way and the two shared their first fiery kiss. She wondered how Dark would react if he discovered their relationship and agreed to keep it a secret sealing their love with another kiss. At the castle, Jinx stared lovingly at the balloon Xanthous had gifted her and was confronted by Dark about its origin. She lied, claiming it was stolen from a baby, but Dark suspiciously questioned her statement. A few days later, Xetha and Xanthous were at the park where the Nether Queen wondered how long the ruse will continue to last when Nafrini and Sixa arrived to confront them. They claimed to be practicing battle, but the two magic users saw through their act as Xetha was unable to punch Xanthous. Sixa escorted Xetha away as she stared longingly at Xanthous before sinking into despair. Xetha cried as she looked at the balloon while Xene attempted to snap her out of her depression. She lamented over never seeing Xanthous again, but Xene reminded her that she'll see him when they're trying to destroy the Organization much to her despair. Xene repented and gave her his blessing, but she remarked that it'll never work unless they switch allegiance to good. Gizmo declined, but accepted upon seeing her puppy dog eyes, claiming the H.I.V.E. will be good. Jinx, however, remarked that they must also be crime-fighters. The bank exploded, revealing the Titans to be the robbers. Jinx confronted Cyborg who revealed that he had the Titans switch allegiance. The two begin to argue as Jinx complained about Robin's intrusion and that he smelt like celery. Eventually, their argument led to their break-up and the teams ended the battle and left the scene. Jinx and Cyborg stood in silence until Jinx asks if this was goodbye. Cyborg tells her it's not if she choose to rob a bank at a certain time and date, winking to signify a date. Jinx agreed and the two kissed, shocking one another.